Breaking Tradition
by SpeakForYourself
Summary: Sharmen, oneshot. Set during episode 11 of season 3. Basically, it's what I think would have happened the night before the wedding if Shane and Carmen hadn't been interupted! Rated M for scenes of a sexual nature. Feeback is welcome and much appreciated
1. Part 1

* * *

Though it was nearly 2am, Shane couldn't sleep. She'd just lain there in her bed, staring at the ceiling; her head buzzing with alcohol and thoughts of tomorrow, of her bride, her future wife. Carmen. She couldn't get her mind off her. She had to go see her.

"Ahh.." At last, Shane found herself facing the door to Carmen's hotel room. Shane lightly drummed her fingers on the door, which opened almost immediately, revealing a very pissed off, sleepy Carmen.

"What th-"Carmen started with surprise as she saw Shane standing there. Shane raked her eyes over her appreciatively. She was dressed only in a baggy white shirt, long enough to just cover her underwear. The pissed-off look Carmen had in her eyes quickly vanished and, when she recognised the way Shane was looking at her, was replaced by a lust of her own..

"I love my present..." Shane said, leaning against the doorframe, her head slightly cocked to one side, her eyes fixed on her gorgeous fiancé. Carmen nodded and smiled, raising her eye brow suggestively. That simple gesture was enough to send Shane over the edge of self control. She reached out a long, thin arm and, snaking it about Carmen's waist, pulled her closer with a surprising strength.

"....and I wanna show you," she started, breaking off to kiss the slender exposed neck before her, "...exactly what they taught me."

Carmen's eyes immediately fluttered shut as she felt arousal well up within her, and her to bite her bottom lip to suppress a moan. "You can't come in" she protested weakly, half smiling.

"mmm....why not?" Shane, apparently ignoring Carmen's half hearted attempted to push her away, grabbed Carmen by the wrists, forcing her hands up by her head, now using her body to keep her pinned against the door.

"It's against the rules" chuckled Carmen.

"Awh..c'mon" Shane moved down from Carmen's neck, kissing along her collar bone and back up to her jaw line "It's not against the rules"

"You can't see me before the wedding, it's tradition" Carmen said teasingly, laughing lightly at Shane's persistance

"mmm tradition?" Shane asked, her voice muffled as her lips caressed soft skin, "....fuck tradition"

Carmen's breathing became erratic, as she tried in vain to withstand Shane's assault on her senses. "mmmm.....shane" she let out a low moan, as Shane pressed further into her body with her own, until her jean-clad thigh pressed casually against her very centre.

"I wanna show you what I learned" Shane continued her attack, her voice now needy and desperate, "please..."

"Oh God, Shane." Carmen fought valiantly against her own desire, but deep down knew she could never resist this girl. She felt Shane's breath against her left ear as she teased her with her deep, husky whisper;

"You'll like it, I promise"

Resistance was a lost cause. Shane's promise ignited a fire within her, and Carmen reached up to stroke Shane's cheek with her finger tips, her eyes now open. Shane looked up from Carmen's neck, having noted the change in body language, and caught her gaze. She leaned in until their faces were almost unbearably close, until their breath mingled and their lips were grazing each other's.

As Shane stared at her future wife she felt a strange mix of emotions, several she couldn't quite place her finger on...the others all too easy to recognise. Carmen stared back at Shane fascinated at the way she looked. She imagined she could almost read her thoughts, betrayed by the slight changes in her face, and in her eyes. Carmen could see clearly the anxiety on her face, and the uncertainty in those startling green eyes. Carmen reached up to hold Shane's face in her hand, and smiled as she felt Shane lean into it slightly.

"God, Carmen..." Shane looked away, biting her lip.

"What is it?" asked Carmen, her brow furrowed with confusion at the sudden loss of eye contact. "Baby? Baby look at me" she reached up with her other hand to steer Shane's face towards her, and was startled by the sight of unshed tears sparkling in her eyes.

"...I, I just..."Shane took a deep breath, battling with all these feelings welling up inside her, threatening to drown her.

"I just, I love you Carmen. I love you so fuckin' much."

Carmen smiled, relief washing through her. She gently brushed away a lonely tear drop making its way down the sharp edges of Shane's cheek. She leant in gently to lightly brush her lips against Shane's in a soft and loving kiss.

"I love you Shane"

* * *


	2. Part 2

"I love you Shane"

* * *

Carmen took a hold on the collar of Shane's jacket, pulling her in again, this time to be taken by surprise as Shane closed the gap between them with speed, and kissed her hard. Everything about her, from her touch to her smell to her taste, drove Shane absolutely crazy as the kiss brought back with a rush, all the pent up desire and lust of earlier.

Shane attacked her mouth with a bruising force, roughly nipping at her lower lip, fervently running her tongue along Carmen's lips, easing them open; desperate to taste her properly. Pressing her body against Carmen again, she slowly moved forward forcing them into the room, impatiently shutting the door behind them.

Carmen's fingers worked quickly as she raced to remove the jacket and t-shirt, pulling them off to reveal Shane's bare chest, a sight which never failed to take her breath away. Shane fumbled with the buttons on the white blouse, and with a low growl of annoyance simply tore it open, ignoring the ping of buttons as they scattered across the floor. She leant in to nuzzle at Carmen's mercifully bra-less chest. She laid a trail of kisses across her collar bone and down in-between her breasts.

Carmen gasped and arched her back, thrusting her chest up to meet Shane's hungry mouth as it closed around a nipple, swirling around it with her tongue. She unbuttoned Shane's jeans and reached down into her boy shorts, causing Shane to inhale sharply.

"Fuck, Carmen.." Shane had to stop and rest her head on Carmen's chest just to drag some much needed air down into her lungs. With a flurry of movement she kicked off her boots, pulled off her jeans and pushed Carmen back onto the bed, landing on top of her, their legs in between one another's.

Shane deliberately pressed a thigh hard against Carmen's centre, and her breath hitched in her chest when she felt the wetness there. With a cry Carmen threw her head back, eyes clamped shut. Shane leant down to kiss her neck and jaw once again, whispering seductively against her pulse point

"mmm, baby you're so wet" she nipped at Carmen's outstretched neck, feeling the pulse quicken beneath her lips as she sucked hard enough to leave a mark. Propping herself up with one hand, she slowly lowered her body onto Carmen's. Hard nipples rubbed against each other, as toned torsos melded together. Shane continued kissing down Carmen's neck whilst at the same time massaging her breasts and stomach, smiling as she listened to Carmen's increasingly agitated moans.

"oh God, Shane....please" Carmen gasped out loud, her head swimming, her body beyond her control. "Please...stop teasing me"

Shane lifted herself off Carmen for just a second, just so she could look her in the eyes."Tell me. What do you want me to do Carmen?" she asked, her voice deep and thick with lust.

"Shane...Fuck me Shane, please. Fuck me"

Only too happy to oblige, Shane started to kiss her way down her lover's body, a smirk of triumph on her face. Carmen twisted her hands in Shane's tangle of hair, as she toyed with her chest, and started to make her way further down. Shane bit gently at her hip bone, and settled in between Carmen's legs, resting one toned, soft thigh over her shoulder.

Shane fought for breath as she slowly removed the delicate lace barrier and slid it down and off her lover's legs, leaving Carmen fully exposed before her. One hand rested on the full and thick bed of dark curls, gently teasing and stroking her outer lips, whilst the other reached back up her body. Carmen bit her lip, and clutched tightly onto the pillow beneath her, feeling Shane's hot breath on her inner thigh as she laid another trail of kisses.

"You. Have. The. Most. Beautiful. Cunt." murmured Shane as she paused after each word to softly kiss, lick or nip along the silky golden thigh. Carmen let out a cry as if in agony, and Shane could barely restrain herself anymore. She was getting so worked up herself just by Carmen's responses to her actions.

With a desperate kind of hunger she fastened her lips around Carmen's clit, rolling it with her tongue, grazing it with her teeth.

"Fuck. Shane" Carmen's hips jolted out of her control, the heat from Shane's tongue on her surged like wildfire through her veins. Every muscle in her body started to tense, her chest tightened and her muscles quivered as Shane continued to devour her. She teased and tasted every inch of her folds, licking all the way around the swollen bud of nerves, and thrusting inside her.

"Oh God, urggh Shane! Don't stop! I'm cl-I'm so close, I'm gunna..nnnnuh" cried Carmen, her voice trembling and her entire body shaking.

Shane recognised the signs and further intensified her ministrations. She reached up and grasped onto to Carmen's outstretched hand, their fingers interlocking; a perfect fit. With one last cry, Carmen came hard and with a sudden rush into Shane's eager awaiting mouth, which continued to work at her, sending Carmen over the edge twice again.

Eventually Carmen's breathing slowed, and her vice-like grip on Shane's hand relaxed. Shane moved her body back up in line with Carmen's so she could encircle her body with her long arms and hold her tightly.

"God Shane, sweetheart, you are incredible." Carmen's voice was hoarse with spent passion.

* * *


	3. Part 3

"God Shane, sweetheart, you are incredible." Carmen's voice was hoarse with spent passion.

* * *

Shane grinned, "Well, you still have the honey moon to look forward to...I've been saving some moves especially." The mischievous sparkle in Shane's eye made Carmen laugh out loud.

"Oh really?" she smiled, sticking her tongue between her teeth.

"Well, let's just say you're not the only one with 'moves' Miss McCutcheon..." Carmen purred.

"mmm...is that so?" Shane asked, intrigued and aroused by the tone in her fiancé's voice

"uh huh..." Carmen murmured, and with one swift movement, catching Shane off guard, managed to roll on top of her. Shane let out a groan at the feeling of Carmen's warm, bronzen skin pressing down against her, as Carmen sat on top, straddling her waist with her legs. Carmen flashed Shane a sultry look from beneath her long lashes as she slowly reached down Shane's body, and in between her legs.

Shane gasped for air and held her forehead as Carmen's skillfull fingers traced the contours of her opening.

"God, I love how wet you get after you've fucked me" exclaimed Carmen in a breathless voice, "It proves to me just how much you love it..." She continued to rub at Shane, stroking and teasing with her skilled hands.

Shane found herself falling out of control, a feeling she often got with Carmen, and still one she was getting used to. She never really liked people touching her in the way Carmen was touching her now; never wanted to get too attached; never wanted to feel that connected. But something about Carmen made her break down every time, like she was able to strip her very soul bare.

Carmen moved her fingers deeper into Shane's wetness, swirling her fingertips around her clit. Her heart threatened to beat out of its cage as its pace quickened, sending the potent mix of lust and alcohol through her veins at breakneck speed, setting her blood on fire. Shane's back arched upward uncontrollably as Carmen then entered her with two fingers, curling them upward at the end of each thrust.

"Ohh fuck, Carmen" cried Shane

Shane found it impossible to keep her hands off Carmen whenever they were in bed, and now as her own pleasure became almost too much to bear, she started to caress her fiancé; slowly massaging her clit, coating her fingers in the still prominent wetness there. Carmen found herself taken by surprise at the unexpected (but not unwelcome) intrusion and Shane entered her, and allowed her to reassert dominance as she flipped her over without ever breaking contact.

Shane sought Carmen's soft lips with her own as the two melted together, each working hard to bring the other closer. The pair fell into a natural rhythm; thrusting into each other, their heated, swollen centers crashing together with each motion. Shane's lips ravaged Carmen's with near animal ferocity, and her hands moved ever quicker as her own orgasm approached.

"Ohh god, Shane...please"

"Fuck...ohh..ughhh.. Carmen. Uhhh! I'm gonna come"

The room was filled with the soft moans and whispers of their passion, whispers that built to cries of ecstasy as the two came simultaneously. Hands almost a blur of movement, the pair finally reached their shattering climax, having to part lips just for those few moments to snatch gasps of air.

Exhausted, Shane slumped down on top of Carmen, resting her head in the crook of Carmen's neck. Carmen smiled and reached up to stroke her lovers hair; wiping the rogue strands stuck down with a thin film of sweat, from her brow and tucking them behind her ear.

"I love you" murmured Shane into Carmen's neck.

"I love you too"

Outside the golden light of a crisp, early morning sunrise struck the drawn curtains, setting a russet glow about the room. The couple sunk into an easy, contented sleep, still wrapped around each other. Their bodies fitting together; perfect...

* * *


End file.
